The Advanced Bacterial Genetics course is a short, three week, intensive course which prepares the student to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized techniques and concepts in molecular genetics. The course enables the student to gain extensive first-hand experience in experiments using materials and systems that have led to recent advances in prokaryotic molecular genetics. The students develop a background in bacterial and phage genetics as well as experience with the methodology of modern molecular cloning techniques. The students are anxious to apply this knowledge to projects in their own research laboratories on their particular experimental system. This course, which is unique in providing instruction in both genetics and cloning technology, gives them the wherewithal required to perform the experiments.